


A NEW ORDER: The Rise from the Fall

by webhead3019



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a period of wars that took the galaxy by storm. Dark Lords Vader and Sidious think Mace Windu dead, dead at their own hands. Shortly after pushing Mace Windu out the window and to his supposed death, he proves himself to be very much alive. He managed to survive his fall but not without sustaining injury.Darth Sidious, now in full control of the Senate has sent Mace Windu on the run, thus making communications with his fellow Jedi complicated. The majority of the Jedi Order know not of their false leaders’ treachery. To make matters worse, the evil Sidious is on the verge of enacting Order 66, but can only do so once his loose ends have been taken care of.With as much haste as its ascension, Mace Windu plans to retaliate against the corrupt Galactic Senate. The Jedi have been framed and compromised. Contingencies to wipe them from existence are already well under way, but Mace Windu must do whatever it takes to prevent the big one. The galaxy is relying on him.





	1. Chapter 1

“There is a New Hope, Even if the Old has Lost  
The Path of the Self-Chosen, It is the Path of the Few  
Prevail, the Unforeseen will, But at what Cost?  
Out with the Old Ways, In with the New”

Mace Windu relived what he had thought to be his last moment. He howled in pain and shock as Anakin Skywalker severed his arm. The chosen one was Anakin no more, and neither was he. Upon mutilating his arm, Anakin pledged his loyalty to his new master and became Darth Vader, the latest and most powerful Sith Apprentices. Sidious took advantage of the opening Vader gave him and electrocuted Mace Windu. He screamed as Sidious lifted him high in the air with the Force as powerfully as he cooked him alive with it. Master Windu kicked his legs as he refused to accept his fate. He didn’t want to fall to his death and he didn’t want to die in general, if he could help it. The Sith Lord let out a loud grunt as he flung and let go of his recently third-degree burnt rag doll. To his horror Mace fell to his death. He hollered, but there was no one there to save him. In that moment, he was sure he was dead, but by cruel luck, he hit several flying cars on the way down. The cars slowed Mace down enough to spot something crucial.

Both blade and severed arm, with the latter still attached, hung from the edge of a building. The nerves were too shot in his severed arm to repair. From the fall damage alone, it was alas too crushed as well. However, his was not what the wise Jedi Master was after. His arm may be in beat and bloody shape, but his lightsaber was otherwise stellar. With his one good arm, Mace Windu used the Force to pry his lightsaber from his own fingers. The lightsaber pitched itself to him, which he made sure. Mace ignited the familiar purple blade once more in a ditch attempt. He dug it into the side of the building he was closest to, so he could stop his fall. While it did slow his descent just as the cars had, it otherwise showed no signs of coming to an abrupt halt. Windu was getting closer and closer towards familiarizing his midichlorian count with the pavement below. Just as he had reached the 60 feet from landing checkpoint of what had to have been a 400 foot drop, his lightsaber disconnected from the wall.

Master Windu could only save himself by doing the impossible. He sheathed his deactivated lightsaber back into the hip strap under his tunic. Mace Windu proceeded to point his body downwards in a daring last resort dive. He no longer believed he was going to die. Mace Windu raised his sole remaining arm to call upon the Force once more. His arm stopped his trajectory in a handstand that levitated hardly an inch off the ground. Mace Windu gasped and woke from his nightmare. Windu discovered he was still in the floating handstand, despite passing out like that. He had relived something that had just happened and felt as though he had died twice. He was no longer in danger of losing another arm, since the force had broke his fall momentum. With a deep breath, Mace Windu allowed his handstand to touch the earth. He flipped himself upright and was at once recalled by a sea of thought.

You betrayed us, Skywalker. You betrayed us all. The prophecy was a lie and we were wrong to put our trust in you. The Council may not have stood by the lengths of my disapproval, but I knew from the beginning what you were. I knew the moment, you had more power than you had the right to, you’d go off and pull some Sith shit like this. The mistake isn’t yours, but it sure as a motherfucker ain’t mine to bear either. Make no mistake, your death warrant’s already signed, but according to my verifications, you’re shithead #2. The world may still know you as good old Palpatine, but not me. Hell, no. Past your cloak of deception, I see who you really are. Sidious, you may think you’re in control now, and that you’ve won. You haven’t won, not by a landslide, and more specifically, not even close. I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth, you and your fuckin intergalactic Boy Scout too, Vader, or whatever the fuck everyone’s calling you now.

You may have everyone else fooled for the time being, but you got one hell of a loose end to take care of. This is a personal battle one, not a selfless one. The old ways didn’t work so well, so it’s high time we spiced things up and tried something new. I will pursue, however vengefully I choose, because that’s just what the galaxy needs now. There’s gonna be a major boot up your ass if you think you heard the last of me. You see, the Order may have lost this battle, but I will personally see to it that we will not lose the war. I will cleanse the Senate with the swipe of my violet blade and the steel grasp of my phantom, yet unyielding limb. What an inept, deluded bastard, you must be, Lord Sidious. You are the Senate, my ass. If your reign is really that widespread, then I can’t help but say, that I am sick and tired of all these mothafuckin Sith operatin this mothafuckin galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Boba Fett so detestable. I wanted him to be darker than he is in the movies, since my story is adult Star Wars alternative.

Mace Windu’s body never showed up on the news because it was never found. The Empire didn’t wait to find out what possibly could have happened to it. “Dead man wanted” posters flooded holo-screens throughout the streets of Coruscant. These posters claimed Mace Windu to be a rogue Jedi for treason, including though not limited to, the failed assassination on none other than the former Supreme Chancellor. Sheev Palpatine, known in the shadows as Darth Sidious, but more commonly as the Imperial Senate’s recently appointed Emperor, is a ruthless emperor at that. Mace Windu was on the run. The Empire wasn’t slowing down any soon, so neither was he.

A Clone Commando alerted into his comm-link, “I’m cornering the son of a bitch at the alley. Follow my lead.” Mace Windu knew exactly where the Clones were leading him, but he wasn’t concerned. Master Windu slid into the alley and opted not to ignite his purple lightsaber yet, especially since the less attention he had on himself, the better. The Clone Commando took aim at Mace Windu’s head and growled, “It’s the end of the line asshole. Time to join your friends in Hell.” The Clone Commando squeezes the trigger and a volley of blaster fire sprayed out. To the Commando’s surprise, Windu stopped the entire energy clip of blaster fire in mid-air telekinetically with the force.

All the blaster bolts remained floating in place as Windu said, “Not if you join them first. Just as 4 more Clones were descending from grappling lines above, Mace released his grip on the blaster fire, but redirected the bolts at the incoming Clones. All 4 Clones were peppered with holes and each of their lines were severed as well. The Clones cried out as they fell, the added damage of the falls finishing their mortally wounded bodies off. Mace Windu asked, “Any last words?” The Clone Commando spat, “Go fuck yourself, Jedi scum.” Windu said, “Not this time, motherfucker.” Guiding with a cupped palm, Windu lifted the Commando high up in the air and telekinetically snapped his head upside down.

Windu said, “No one’s around to remind me about the rules of the game. It’s better that way. This time, I play to win.” Master Windu flung the Clone’s body into a nearby dumpster and pulled a hood over his head. Mace was a fugitive of the galaxy he had sworn to protect and the Capital of the Republic was no longer a safe place. There was no way he could remain there to broadcast the message. He was a loose end to Palpatine, but the galactic emperor wasn’t going to wait forever until he announced Order 66. He must race against time to tell the first Jedi into in person or else all hope will be lost. Mace Windu is now the galaxy’s greatest hope and he was headed for the planet Felucia, where the Twi’lek Jedi Aayla Secura 327th Star Corps are currently stationed.

MEANWHILE AT THE OUTLANDER CLUB, DEEPER IN THE CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD

Boba stared intensively at a rather attractive Corellian woman across the bar from him. She had dark brown bangs and was slender but she had both an ample bosom and an ample buxom that seemed to be squeezed tightly into a dark red jumpsuit. She didn’t see Boba as her eyes were fixated on two men wrestling across the ground. More specifically, Boba was staring at her erect nipples sticking out of her onesie like poison gauntlet darts. She looked up from the barbaric scene just in time for him to say, “Hi!” She blushed and said, “Hi...” Boba said, “I’m Boba. Boba Fett. Maybe you’ve heard of me.” The woman giggled and said, “Can’t say that I have. My name’s Laudica.” Boba barely paid attention to her name and asked, “Really, world famous bounty hunter here? I’m kind of a big deal.” Laudica said, “Hopefully your bounty isn’t me.” Boba said, “Wow, you’re smart— and funny! Are you sure I shouldn’t have a bounty on you?”

Laudica went along with him, “Well, I am kind of a big deal.” Boba Fett asked, “Are you now? You’re a big deal and you’ve never heard of Boba Fett. You should either bounty or a lying sack of fucking shit.” Laudica was getting a little uncomfortable now. She was a sadist maybe and got her kicks from seeing a little violence here and there, but there weren’t any wanted posters out for her. Boba inappropriately exclaimed, “Wow, you’re hot!” Laudica said, “Thank you...” Boba reiterated, “You are so fucking hot. I want to see you get on the table.” Growing up without a mother and now a father may or may not have turned him into an antisocial prick. She laughed and said, “I’m not a dancer.” Boba said, “Not with that attitude, you aren’t. Would you like to be one?” Laudica laughed a little more awkwardly and admitted, “I mean, not really.”

Boba pulled out his blaster and demanded, “Shut up. Get on the table.” Laudica said, “O-okay.” Boba said, “Stop talking. I don’t want to hear anything smart or funny. I just want to see you dance. Okay now smooth into it, nice and slow.” She awkwardly danced side-to-side. Boba said, “Pull your top off. I want to see you dance with your tits out now.” Laudica said, “I— I’m not wearing a bra.” Boba repeated, “I said I wanted to check out your tits, didn’t I?” The spooked woman tried standing still now, but her entire body shuddered. Boba yelled over to the waiter and said, “Yo, sleamo. Why don’t you poke holes where this bitch’s tits are.” He said, “You know I can’t just do that, Boba—“ Boba sinisterly finished for him, “Fett. I’m kind of a big deal. Big deal as in I can murder and torture whoever I want deal. Obviously Laudica here is a big deal too. Aren’t ya, girl?” Boba creepily blew her a kiss and said, “It’s only right that we give her the credit she’s due.”

The waiter shakily complied and cut holes in her top so her boobs showed through the holes. Laudica cried and pleaded as he tore into her fabric, but her sobs fell on deaf ears and blind eyes. Her nipples were still hard. though they were inconveniently so. Boba said, “Oh, those are nice. Those are real nice. You can cover them if you want. I just want you to shake them around as you dance.” Laudica did exactly like he said but there was no pleasure in her eyes. The perverted and cruel bastard motioned her to come forward with his hands. He kept motioned until her petrified nipples were pressed against his hands. He played with her boobs and positioned them against his palms every which way like they were some alien putty. Boba pinched her nipples violently and pulled her close to him, causing her to shriek by surprise. Boba commanded, “Say you want me to fuck you.”

She gagged before shouting, “No!” Boba went into a childish temper tantrum and shouted just as loudly, “No? Everyone fucks Boba, so let me hear you say it! Say it! Say Boba, I want you to fuck me! Boba, I want you to fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck me, Boba! Fuck me!” She cried and repeated perfectly, “Boba, I want you to fuck me! Boba, I want you to fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck me, Boba! Fuck me!” Boba leaned forward and asked, “I didn’t quite hear that, a little louder into my ear if you will.” Laudica bent down and yelled, “Boba, I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me!” Boba jumped out of his chair really quickly and startled her. Boba said, “Maybe if you were someone else, but you’re not really my fucking type!” Laudica burst into a fit of tears and peed all over herself. Boba threw a handkerchief at her, “Oh clean yourself up, you fucking drama queen. You’re lucky I’m not still sitting at this table or I’d be kicking the shit out of you now.”

Boba exclaimed, “Yo, Sidious! What’s up, motherfucker! It’s been a fucking minute.” Darth Sidious asked, “What did you just say?” Boba dodged the issue and made it worse by saying, “I think I just made this bitch pee all over the table. You should see how scared and fucking wet she is.” Sidious snapped, “Boba!” Boba quickly recomposed himself, “Listening!” Darth Sidious said, “I have a target for you. You can do with him as you wish.” Boba said, “I’m going to need you to be a little more specific than that. Bounty hunting is a serious business.” Without so much as saying another word, Sidious sent Boba Fett a hologram of Mace Windu. Windu was in fact the same man who had beheaded and slain his father Jango, which had led him on his much darker path. Darth Sidious could not see through Boba Fett’s visor, but he knew exactly how his eyes were looking behind that mask regardless. There was a necessary flame in them, the flame of revenge.


End file.
